1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall structures, and more particularly to improved means for securing extrinsic components to the wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall structures are known which are assembled from double-skin insulated panels, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,430 (TISCHUK). Components, such as window frames, flashings, girts and the like, are secured to the wall structure during construction. Such components extend along coterminating ends of the panels. The fastening of the components normally occurs from the backside or inboard face of the panels.
Backside fastening has been accomplished by means of expansion-type fasteners extending through the relatively light gauge inner skin of the panel. Such backside fastening may cause delamination of the inner skin from the core under certain conditions.
To avoid the delamination problem, profiled inserts have been introduced into the panel during its fabrication to provide a rigid member to which the extrinsic components may be secured, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,023 (ANDERSON). This method has at least two serious disadvantages. Firstly, the introduction of the stiffening elements disrupts the normally smooth panel assembly process in the plant. Secondly, this method requires the introduction of the stiffening element into substantially all fabricated panels inasmuch as it is not normally known in advance where such extrinsic components are to be secured to the wall structure.